Take the Shot
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Shepard tried to help Garrus with Sidonis. But Garrus wouldn't listen. "Damn it Shepard if you or he moves, I'm taking the shot." So he did. One-shot. Literally. eventual FemShep/Garrus
1. If You Move

**A/N: I know people always do the scene with Garrus, Shepard, and Sidonis but this will be different. I think…so enjoy! I own nothing!**

"This isn't you Garrus." Shepard glanced at him, wary of his expression. Turian expressions are hard to read but this one was simple enough. Hate. Pure and utter hate. He obviously hated Sidonis. And Shepard understood why. But she wouldn't let it consume him. "What happened to the old Garrus?" Shepard whispered.

"The old Garrus died when you died Commander. The old Garrus died when I let my squad die on my watch. Besides…I'm not you."

Shepard flinched at his words. His cold calculating voice sounded truly threatening. 'I miss the joking Garrus.' Shepard thought sadly.

The small shuttle landed on the top balcony and Shepard stole another glance at Garrus. Sniper-mode was written all over him. "What's the plan Garrus?"

"You get him to talk and move when I tell you to so I can take the shot. Simple." Garrus responded coolly. Shepard doesn't respond and takes the shuttle down to meet Sidonis.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yep."

A moment's pause. "Wave him over."

Shepard waves Sidonis over and she could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"You're in my shot. Move to the side."

In a snap decision Shepard said, "Listen Sidonis I'm here to help you."

"Don't ever say that name aloud." Sidonis shifted his eyes around to see if anybody heard. But of course, nobody paid any attention to them.

"I'm a friend of Garrus'. He wants you dead, but I'm hoping that's not necessary."

Garrus cursed silently. 'Come on Shepard.' He pleaded uselessly in his head.

"Garrus? Is this some kind of joke?" Sidonis backed up a few feet and Shepard along with him.

"Damn it. If you or he moves, I'm taking the shot."

'He wouldn't." Shepard thinks. 'This is Garrus. My best friend. No…he won't risk it.'

'She'll move." Garrus thinks. "This is Shepard. My best friend I've ever had in a long time. She'll move…'

"You're not kidding are you? Screw this. I'm not sticking around to find out. Tell Garrus I had my own problems…" Sidonis shakes his head in disbelief and proceeds to walk off. Shepard could've let him go and everything would've been fine. But Shepard had to play the paragon.

"Don't move." Shepard jerked him back toward her.

"Get off me!" Sidonis pulled her hand off.

"I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head." Shepard said icily. 'This is getting to be too much.' Shepard thinks. 'Is he really worth saving? No of course he is. Everybody is.'

"Fuck." Sidonis sighs. "Look…I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice."

Garrus scoffs. "Everyone has a choice."

'So do you Garrus.' Shepard thinks, wishing for clarity to reach his mind.

"They got to me. Said they'd kill me if I didn't help…what was I supposed to do?" Sidonis waves his arms, expressing his every word.

"Let me take the shot Shepard. He's a damn coward." Garrus snarls in her ear via comlink.

"That's it? You were just trying to save yourself?" Shepard says disdainfully.

"I know what I did. I know they died because of me, and I have to live with that."

"I wake up every night…sick…and sweating. Each of their faces staring…accusing. I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep. Food has no taste for me. Some days I just want it to be over."

"No you don't." Shepard whispered to Sidonis.

"Just give me the chance." Garrus pleads with Shepard.

Shepard almost relented to his words. Almost. Shepard shifts an inch away from Sidonis. A mistake.

* * *

'There…an opening.' Garrus lines up his shot and takes it. Another mistake. Shepard shifts back into place and the shot doesn't hit Sidonis. It hits her.

"Ahh!" Shepard yelps loudly. Something hits her neck. Out of instinct, Shepard grips her neck automatically. Slowly everything goes blurry. "Garrus…"

Her eyes go wide with recognition. He shot her. "No…" She murmurs.

"Damn!" Sidonis yells out. "Garrus if you can hear me…no! You were right human! Garrus why?" Sidonis kneels down to Shepard and scans the room for staring pedestrians.

Sidonis gets up back quickly and sprints off, cursing the whole way.

* * *

"No. No…I didn't shoot her. I didn't." Garrus' eyes widen with acknowledgment of what he had done. "Shepard!" He yells frantically.

Garrus takes a flight down and rushes over to the fallen body of Commander Shepard.

"Garrus…?" Shepard questions. Her eyes are glazed over with her hand pressed tightly against her bloody neck.

Garrus yanks a medigel pack from his belt and applied pressure to her fragile neck. "I told you I was going to take the shot if you moved." Garrus mutters.

The medigel was working quickly, the skin starting to heal. But there was so much blood still pouring over his trembling hands. 'Too much blood loss.' Garrus thinks. Garrus was about to comm. the doctor but what would she say? Would she say anything at all or banish him from the Normandy? "Oh Garrus…" Shepard mumbles.

"Shepard…just hang on." Garrus surrenders and comms Chakwas. "Doctor Chakwas! Shepard…something went wrong. Come down! Hurry!"

Chakwas doesn't say a word and he could hear faint footsteps before she turned off the link. Garrus continues to save Shepard. But it was a useless fight. "Garrus…don't…be so…hard on yourself. Save…others…once in a…while." Shepard says shakily, tiny blood droplets spilling down the side of her mouth.

Garrus could hear noises all around him. But the only thing he was focused on was Shepard. His best friend in this whole damn galaxy…and now she was leaving. Like all the others…"Don't leave Shepard. Why'd you have to play the paragon?" Garrus bawls angrily at her. He could feel a tear slip down his face. A tear…oh how long ago has it been since he cried?

"So…I could…save you…from yourself." Shepard reaches out to him and Garrus takes her hand willingly. "So beautiful…" Shepard smiles at him.

Garrus hears human feet rushing to him and Shepard. He knew it was Chakwas and a few select team members to help her. But it was too late.

"I don't mind…dying Garrus. I've…done it…before…one more time…won't hurt…me." Shepard replies with that smile still plastered to her pale face.

"You won't die Shepard. Not on my watch." Garrus replies sadly.

Somebody shoved him aside while Chakwas was doing something to Shepard. He couldn't see what though. He was too busy envisioning Shepard's peaceful face when she would die. "I told you I'd take the shot Shepard…" Garrus whispers to himself, trying desperately to reassure himself that everything will be alright.

Chakwas yells something out while someone got it for her. Curses marked the air. Garrus knew the verdict. His Shepard was dead. Dead as his squad. Dead like how Sidonis is going to be when he finds him. Dead as dead can be.

"Garrus…what happened?"

"I took the shot. I took it. She moved so I took it. But she moved back…Shepard…she's dead isn't she?" Garrus stares off into space, dreading his thoughts.

"Garrus...where's my Garrus?" A shaky voice broke into his mind.

"Shepard?" Garrus stood up immediately. His blue eyes searched for her blue eyes.

"Garrus…I'll miss you." Shepard says even more shakily. Her gunshot wound was all patched up, but her blood loss was too much. He could tell by the amount of human blood marked on the floor…on the crew member's armor…on his armor.

"Don't leave me Shepard! You're the only one trust in this whole universe and I'm not about to let you go!" Garrus grips her dying body. Shepard just smiles and her dark blue eyes gaze at him, dead. Garrus slips his head toward hers and knows that non-turians wouldn't understand the gesture, but he couldn't help himself. "Good-bye Shepard."

They say that you don't realize what you have until it's gone. Garrus understood. Twice in a row he did…both the same person. Garrus realized that he truly needed his commander. His best friend. He probably felt something more but he'll never know now…


	2. NonEpilogue: Oh No

**A/N: The Epilogue. Or is it?**

Chakwas boarded the Normandy along with a few crewmembers. The people on the bridge gawked at the body on the stretcher. The face was very familiar. Surprised murmurs echoed loudly and Joker's call stopped Garrus cold in his steps. "Garrus what happened down there?"

Garrus just snarled at him and continued walking down the hall to the elevator. An announcement rang out over the intercom. The voice was Miranda Lawson's. "This is Lawson speaking. Crew of the Normandy I'd like to make an announcement. Commander Shepard is simply unconscious at the moment so there's no need to worry. We'll be keeping a close eye on the situation but we are confident that-"A pause and the line cut short. Chakwas must've told her the news.

The words grew louder and Garrus could hear them clearly. "Garrus was with her. I bet the damned turian shot the Commander."

"Why would he? I heard they were best friends back on the old Normandy."

"That was two years ago! The turian could've changed."

"I'm not so sure."

"Just look at him! Human blood all over the damned alien's armor!"

Garrus shut the rest of the words out. He continued walking to the elevator. Kelly's eyes gaped at him as he flew past her. "Garrus!" Her shrill voice ringing loudly in his ears. His eye-piercing glare shut her up immediately.

As he passed the mess hall, he heard more of the accusing words. "The intercom shut off. What happened to Shepard?"

"I heard it was the turian who shot her."

"But I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong."

Everybody either stared or glared at him. "Fucking turian!" A piece of human food hit his back. 'Cat's out of the bag.' Garrus thought to himself, wondering if he got the human saying right; simply not caring anymore about what people think of him.

Garrus trudged the whole way back to his "room". He locked the door behind him and slumped against it. Only then did he let himself break down. He growled and smashed his talons against the door. EDI made no comments on 'hurting the interior of the ship'. His eyes raged with anger and shame. Shepard's face consumed his vision and he fell to the cold ground. Her heart-warming smile…her intense blue eyes…her gracefulness on the battlefield. All the memories of her flashed in his mind.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Shepard and Garrus!" The squad screamed. Ashley, Tali, Liara, Wrex, Kaidan, and even Joker and Chakwas were in the mess hall, presenting the surprised Shepard and Garrus with two cakes. One was human-safe for Shepard, the other turian-safe for Garrus. _

_"How did you…" Shepard was cut off by crushing arms. _

_"Shepard! Twenty-nine! Keelah! Happy-birthday!" Tali holds Shepard, a smile stretching across her face even though the mask was covering it._

_"Tali…need…air." Shepard struggles to say. _

_"Opps." _

_Shepard smiles enthusiastically at the crew and says her thanks. Garrus just stood there, stunned. Shepard slapped Garrus on the arm, making him flinch. "Come on Garrus!" _

_Garrus slips a grin at her and proceeds to take a bit out of the specially-made cake. "Wait Garrus wait!" Tali jerks on his arm._

_"What Tali?" Garrus sighs._

_"We've got to sing happy birthday." Tali giggles._

_"What?" Garrus stares at her._

_"Well, Joker explained to me the concept of human celebrations particularly this one. I told him it was Shepard's birthday and also yours."_

_"Great what did you tell her about 'human celebrations' Joker?" Shepard groans._

_"Nothing horrible Commander. Just the basics. She's a little too young to know that stuff anyways Commander." Joker winks at Shepard._

_Shepard just shakes her head at him and laughs as Wrex pokes the 'human cake'. "Wrex don't poke the cake!" He just grunts at her and shrugs._

_"This cake looks…disgusting." Wrex continues to inspect the cake as Shepard enjoys the surroundings of her crew…her team._

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Shep and Garrus. Happy birthday to you!" The crew sings out, all voices blending together. _

_Shepard grins up at Garrus who proceeded to grab a spork and dig into his cake. Garrus looks down at her and waves uncertainly at her. Shepard just responds by digging into her own cake as well. They sat there in silence as the rest of the crew was downing shots by Shepard's word that they could. Garrus glances at Shepard. She had visible laugh lines and smiles lines creased into her face from age. If one was to look at her without her armor and guns then they never would've known that this was Commander Shepard, survivor of Akuze, first human spectre. Garrus was intrigued by that._

* * *

"Garrus Vakarian you are wanted in medbay." EDI's hologram popped up at its terminal.

Garrus walks out without a word to the AI and proceeds to medbay. The mess hall occupants continued to stare at him. Garrus sighs noisily and stops at the door. His mind was racing. 'This is it.'

He flies into the room and jerks his body back by the sight of Shepard. Her peaceful blue gaze still lingered up at the ceiling, a grin on her face. Miranda stood herself up in his line of vision, blocking his view of Shepard. "I heard you shot her. Care to explain?" She spat at him.

Garrus blanks out. Then the whole scene runs through his mind and spills out his mouth.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You _shot _the Commander?" Miranda's eyes were colored with mixed emotions. "You killed her? Listen you _turian_. I spent two years of my life to bring the commander back. And you bring her back down. From what I hear you two were best friends. Why you-"Miranda's biotics were starting to flare up. Chakwas rested a hand on her shoulder and interrupted.

"Do you think that Cerberus could bring her back? I mean it's only a gunshot wound to the neck. From the reports on the Lazarus Project, you brought back Shepard when she was 'meat and tubes'. Surely this shouldn't be a problem for you."

Miranda gave Garrus one last glare and relaxed after a few moments. "I don't know. I'll have to speak to the Illusive Man. It took lots of resources to bring her back. I'm not sure how much more will we'll need to bring her back _another time._" Miranda glances at Garrus and walks off to the debriefing room.

When she left Garrus turned to Chakwas. "Doctor you know me-"

"No I don't." Chakwas refused to look at him and sat back down in her chair.

Garrus sighed and left the room in a huff. Apparently the mess hall crew were pressing their faces to the glass windows and heard the entire conversation. Even more jeers and curses floated their way to him. One even had the courage to shove him. Garrus whirled around and growled. That made a few people back off and Garrus made his way back into his 'hidey hole'.

"Vakarian. Come into the debriefing room now." Miranda's cold voice penetrated the intercom, causing Garrus to shudder and immediately turn around to the elevator.

"I told the Illusive Man of our current…predicament. We have to dock at a Cerberus facility in order to bring Shepard back. It shouldn't take long since she isn't as…'dead as dead can be'. It won't be hard to 'revive' her so…if there's nothing else. Joker, take us to these coordinates." Miranda activated her omni-tool and typed a few things in. Garrus' head was swirling with thoughts of what will happen afterwards…

'Are they going to drop me off somewhere? Throw out me out from the Normandy? Banish me from seeing Shepard?' Garrus cringed at each thought.

* * *

"So what do we do about Garrus Vakarian and the incident between him and Shepard?" Miranda folds her hands behind her back, head held high.

"A little adjustment is in order. Have Shepard forget the whole 'Sidonis' problem."

"The entire problem? Or just her getting shot?"

"You will make her forget that a certain turian shot her in the neck, killing her in the process. Make her forget the 'loyalty' mission."

"And the turian as well?"

"No. We won't waste resources on the turian. Besides…" The Illusive Man took a drag from his cigar. "This will be a valuable life lesson for Mr. Vakarian."

"I'll make the adjustments immediately."

"Good luck Miss Lawson."

"Commander Shepard is awake now." Miranda informed the worrying turian. Garrus perked up and his mandibles twitching nervously. Miranda strolled off to the observation room, watching Garrus converse with Shepard…

* * *

"Shepard?" Garrus asked timidly.

"Garrus. Why do you look all…sweaty?" Shepard grinned, pointing at his face.

"I…um…sorry." Garrus murmurs, eyes shifting away from her "accusing" smile.

"Sorry for what Garrus?" Shepard gets up and moves swiftly to his side.

"For shooting you…and killing you."

Much to Garrus' surprise, Shepard bursts out laughing. Her laugh was dorky, but yet cute and melodic. Garrus gapes at her. "Oh…my…god…Garrus. That is the funniest thing I've ever heard! Funnier than meeting that 'biotic god'." Shepard says between giggles.

Garrus stares wide-eyed at Shepard. "Oh no."

**A/N: Some stories have 'happy-birthday scenes'. So why not me? Hehe…**


	3. Annoyed

**A/N: Alright I give in! More chapters. And this is the third chapter. Enjoy! Psst…it's all your fault that I'm writing this! Hehe, so Ideas? Throw em' at me! Oh…I might need a name for Shepard in this story. Names? I suck at making up names.**

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Evanescence-Hello_

* * *

Miranda smirked at the turian's expression. Despite Cerberus being a sort-of anti-alien organization, she knew other alien's expressions perfectly.

She exited the observation room and entered the Normandy. She walked up behind Joker and spoke into the intercom, "This is Lawson to the Normandy crew. Shepard is stabilized and if any of you speak a word of her unexpected death to her, I will personally escort you to the airlock. If the turian seems confused by her 'forgetting' her own death, that is to be expected."

Joker stares after Miranda as she strolls away, and not for THAT reason either. "What the hell…?"

* * *

Garrus' mind was in a turmoil. 'Doesn't she remember?'

Shepard smiles up at him with tears of mirth. "Gosh Garrus. But anyways, we should go now. Cerberus already gave us the supplies so we are good to go I believe."

Garrus stutters after her as Shepard opens up her omni-tool. "Yep, the extra fuel and armor upgrades are loaded up. Shall we go Garrus?"

"No!" He blurts out, incredulously looking at her. Shepard looks taken back.

"Um…okay." Shepard shakes her head at Garrus and walks out. "Are you okay Garrus?"

"No…not at all." Garrus mumbles, glancing at Shepard's unscarred neck. There appeared to be no indication at all that she had taken a shot by him. "But Shepard aren't you mad at me?"

Shepard chuckles, momentarily looking over her shoulder at him. "No why would I be?"

"Cause I just fucking shot you!" Garrus lost his patience. He was done playing this game of hers. She either didn't want to talk about it and this was her way of evading the issue or she grew incredibly stupid in the last few minutes.

But all Shepard could do was just laugh. "I'm sorry but when did you start being the Normandy's new Joker?"

Garrus grabbed Shepard by the shoulder and shook her slightly. "Shepard I shot you! You were helping me with Sidonis and I took the shot, except I shot you instead. You died! Cerberus had to bring you back again. All because of me. That's why we're here at this station!"

"Garrus you could never shoot me. Besides, why would you shoot me? Ridiculous idea Garrus but whatever. Now come on. Can't keep the Normandy waiting." Shepard released herself from his grip and continued walking to the Normandy.

He just stood there, back rigid and mind tearing itself apart. 'I could never shoot Shepard…but I did. Why doesn't she remember? Amnesia…memory loss…' Garrus shuddered. Did he cause brain damage from that single shot?

"No no no…that's not it. It was just the neck. That can't be it…what?" Garrus argued with himself, causing Shepard to pause in her steps and sigh impatiently.

"Stop talking to yourself and get a move on Garrus." Shepard grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Garrus protested loudly, getting another glimpse at Shepard's neck.

No scars…no anything. He had no proof that he had shot her. Garrus allowed himself to be dragged by the surprisingly strong Commander Shepard and gulped. 'How's the crew going to react?'

* * *

Joker swung around in his chair and spotted Shepard and Garrus. Miranda's cryptic words echoed in his head. "Hey Commander…good to see you up and running. Ready to head to Illium?"

"Hit it Joker." Shepard cracked a small grin. Just two more dossiers to go and they were ready to hit the Collector's where it hurt. She felt like she was on top of the world. Help Miranda with her sister problem, recruit the Justicar and the Assassin, and everything else was wrapped up.

Garrus kept following her as she strolled around the Normandy and into the elevator. Kelly gave her this weird look, but she shrugged it off. 'Probably disappointed I didn't come to talk to her.'

"Shepard…" Garrus started, but thought better of it.

"Spit it Garrus." Shepard folded her arms across her chest, almost annoyed with Garrus already. He kept on rambling on and on that she had died and it was by his hand. "And if you're going to say that you shot me, I will throw you down in engineering with Jack."

Garrus stopped cold and stared at her. Shepard shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Shepard…I did shoot you. Don't you remember?" He sounded like as if he was pleading.

"Garrus I'll have you know. I would remember if someone shot me or not. And you didn't. End of story. God, your joke is getting old." The elevator stopped at the crew deck and Garrus stepped out and into the main battery room, ignoring the curious looks he was getting.

He locked the door and shuddered. Shoulder heaving, Garrus laid back on his bunk. "Something's wrong here…and I'm going to find out."


	4. Cup of Milk

**Filler Chapter/Will get next chapter up VERY soon.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**You may all use the Cain on me.**

***bows***

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Her crew was acting strange lately, it was obvious from the stares and the murmurs. Usually she just shrugged them off but today it had gotten worse. She flopped onto her bed, absent-mindedly scratching her neck. The itching has also gotten worse; she tried to get Chakwas to look at it but she had said there were far worse things to worry about than a simple itch. But the way the doctor had looked at her…

Shepard tugged off her boots and lazily laid over the blankets, refusing to get up and get out of her work clothes. Drifting off into sleep…

* * *

"_No you don't…" She whispered to a turian. _

_The armor she was in was uncomfortable, trying to adjust her leg plating to a more comfortable position, she shifted her weight to one side. Over her comm., she could've sworn she heard a click. Shifting her weight back to the other side, an unbelievable pain hit her neck. "Ahh!" _

_Red liquid spilt past her fingers as she clenched at her neck involuntarily, legs faltering. "Goddamn it." She hissed, the searing ache only becoming stronger as she fell. _

* * *

Her body jerking forward, she was wide awake. Touching her neck, she felt nothing. No blood. No injury. Suddenly realizing she was breathing heavily Shepard inwardly cursed herself. With a discipline earned from countless battles, she willed her breathing to slow, feeling more and more in control of herself.

She narrowed her eyes, getting out of bed quickly. Breathing hard, she slipped her feet into her combat boots, running to the elevator, sweat tickling down the back of her head. She leaned against the elevator wall, scratching at her neck, deep in thought, the pain and injury from her dream still fresh.

The dream had started two days ago, it was the same every time. It was to the point that Shepard knew she would have the dream as soon as she fell asleep. Though not one to be overly superstitious, Shepard began to wonder. What does her dream mean? Will she get assassinated? Who was the turian she was talking to?

Rolling her head and neck, she tried to stretch. She heard a slight pop from her neck and she smiled, glad to be getting rid of the kink. Thinking back on her previous thoughts, Shepard scowled. Maybe she was getting too superstitious.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, automatically going for the fridge on the mess hall deck. Grabbing a glass cup and ice cold milk jug, she poured the milk into her cup, sipping on it slowly. From the corner of her eye, she saw the main battery doors open and a figure step out from it.

"Garrus." She smiled happily. A friendly face is a friendly face no matter how strange he's been acting. "Can't sleep?"

Garrus glanced up at her but refused to look up at her after that. "I guess you could say that." He shrugged, finding something exceedingly interesting on the floor.

Her smile fell. Slamming her cup onto the countertop hard, she yelled, "What the hell is the matter with you? You keep ignoring me for no reason! The only friend I have on this damn ship is you and you…" Shepard clenched her fist, frustrated, and tried calming herself down yet again. "Sorry I just…these dreams I've been having. They feel so real yet…I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Blowing air out through her mouth, she trudged back to the elevator, half hoping that Garrus would stop her. But he didn't.


	5. Awkward

**If you believe that feeling bad or worrying long enough will change a past or future event, then you are residing on another planet with a different reality system.****- William James**

* * *

Peering at the mirror, she sees a red rash developing on her neck. It was almost…glowing. She huffs and slips into her clothing, drying her hair. "Time to see Chakwas." She leaves her bathroom, heading into the elevator, still scratching at the rash. Feeling the kink again, she rolls her shoulders, satisfied at hearing the pop.

She hits the call button for the elevator, patiently waiting as the elevator went up to her room. Except somebody was inside…"Garrus." She breathed his name quietly, shoulders slumping.

He still barely looked up at her, as she entered, hitting the button for the mess hall deck as well. Their hands touched, and she flinched as if she was burned, and stood on the far side of the elevator. _Stop acting childish Shepard. Fix this damn problem already._

"Garrus I-" The doors had opened and Garrus ran off, practically fleeing to the main battery room. "Ah fudge bunnies." She scowled, clenching her fists tightly so she wouldn't itch her already growing rash. She stomped to Chakwas, resisting the urge to just rip out her own neck.

"Doctor. Give me some lotion." She ordered, rolling her head for the umpteenth time. Chakwas stared at her now glowing neck, squinting her grey eyes.

"As you say Commander." She slowly grabbed a spare bottle of lotion she held, making sure to take note of her 'injury'. Once the Commander left, Chakwas made a report, typing down all her observations.

_Rather large red rash developing on Commander Cally Shepard's neck. Appears to be glowing. Reminds me of the cybernetics put into Shepard's face, which includes: cheeks and eyes. _

_Were cybernetics used in Shepard's second 'revival'? _

_-Doctor Chakwas_

She sent the report via omni-tool to Miss Lawson, looking back on the message she has sent to Shepard a lot earlier. Basically, if Shepard picked morally correct choices, then the wounds would heal faster and the scars would eventually go away with time. However, if negative choices were made, they'd expand and you'd be able to see them.

Except, it didn't seem to be the case this time. If Shepard kept on itching and scratching at it, the wound would open and…Chakwas fled medbay, rushing into Miranda's office.

* * *

Shepard lathered the lotion onto her neck, but what followed it was a burning sensation. "Ow!" She cries out as her neck continues to burn, running to the bathroom. She ducked her head into the sink, washing off the lotion. She whipped out a towel and wrapped it around her head.

Staring at the mirror for the second time today, the glowing is more prominent, and she swears that the glowing was flashing. Grumbling, she starts telling herself that she's gone delusional. Numbly rubbing at the strange 'injury' she sits at her couch, bringing her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

Eyes fluttering asleep, she struggles not to but fails…

"_Wave him over." A familiar voice ordered._

_She gestured for the turian to come over, her armor riding up. "Let's get this over with." The turian said, nervously looking around. _

"_You're in my shot. Move to the side." The same familiar voice said. _

"_Listen Sidonis I'm here to help you." The turian's name was Sidonis._

"_Don't ever say that name aloud." Sidonis growled, eyes shifty._

"_I'm a friend of Garrus'. He wants you dead, but I'm hoping that's not necessary." The voice was Garrus._

"_Garrus? Is this some kind of joke?" He backed up, and she followed. _

"_Damn it. If you or he moves, I'm taking the shot." Garrus…the voice said._

"_You're not kidding are you? Screw this, I'm not sticking around to find out. Tell Garrus that I have my own problems…" Sidonis…the turian she was talking to started to walk away. But she jerked him back to her._

"_Don't move." _

"_Get off me!" He pushed her back. _

"_I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head." Assassination. _

"_Fuck." Sidonis shook his head. "Look…I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice." _

"_Everyone has a choice." Was it really Garrus?_

"_They got to me. Said they'd kill if I didn't help…what was I supposed to do?" Desperation colored his actions._

"_Let me take the shot Shepard. He's a damn coward." Garrus was going to assassinate Sidonis. But what about her?_

"_That's it? You were just trying to save yourself?" He IS a coward. What is she doing?_

"_I know what I did. I know they died because of me, and I have to live with that. I wake up every night…sick…sweating. Each of their faces staring…accusing. I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep. Food has no taste for me. Some days I just want it over." _

"_No you don't." She can't do this._

"_Just give me the chance." Garrus pleaded. Her armor was getting on her nerves. She leaned over to fix it and leaned back. But…she still got shot._

"NO!"

* * *

"Miss Lawson. Shepard is about to find out the truth." Chakwas declared as she barged into her office.

"Excuse me? The secret is no-" Chakwas interrupted.

"She will. I just know it. If she keeps up with this insistent scratching, she's going to see the cybernetics, and she's going to know the truth." Chakwas explained quickly, leaving no room for air.

"We'll just say they're from her first revival." Miranda shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"I have the files for her first time coming back to life. All those pictures, all those reports…they're going to tell her that she does not cybernetics in her neck." Chakwas leaned over her desk, staring directly at Miranda.

"Then we'll get rid of the files. Simple doctor." Miranda scoffed and went back to work, typing on her omni-tool.

"She'll find out some other way." Chakwas disagreed as she left the ignorant Cerberus operative.

* * *

Shepard bounced off the couch, shakily running to her desk. "Oh fudge…flipping frackin fuck!" Shepard cursed, falling into a heap on the floor. "The hell?"

This time, she couldn't steady her heavy breathing as she laid there, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She couldn't tell if it was the past or the future. 'Don't be ridiculous. I'd remember if I got shot or not. And I'm not a psychic so…'

She thought about going to Kelly and talking about it but that's for people who had deep inside personal issues. She didn't have personal issues…did she? Shaking her head Shepard got up slowly, keeping her hands on her desk for balance. "How much longer till we hit Illium?"

"Ten minutes out Commander." Joker's voice resounded through the speakers. Even though he couldn't see her, she nodded dumbly, going to the elevator to armor up. She'd try to forget this issue for now.

"Tell Garrus and Miranda to suit up." She paused, her dream coming back to her. "Scratch that. Tell Kasumi and Miranda to suit up."

"You got it Commander." His somewhat cheery tone got to her and not in a good way either. Going into the elevator, she went down to the bridge deck. She hated elevators. Elevators gave her time to think about things, and then over think them.

She knew it was most likely childish and pathetic of her not to take Garrus, but he has been acting differently toward her. And that dream of hers did not make it any better. The doors opened and she swiftly went into the armory, meeting Miranda and Kasumi already there, picking out their weapons.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"We're almost there you guys. Hurry!" She rushed inside Nassana Dantius's office, spotting a group of mercs surrounding the asari. The asari turned around, shocked at seeing her, Commander Shepard.

"Shepard? But you're dead." Shepard smiled, moving forward with one foot.

"I got better." She said smugly, staring at the asari straight in the eye.

"What do you want from me? Is it credits? I'll pay double whatever it is you're getting." Nassana bartered, opening up her omni-tool.

"What you don't think I just wanted to talk to you?" Shepard glanced around, waiting for this supposed assassin to show up.

"So you just killed all my guards to talk to me? I don't buy it. Who are you working for?" One of the asari mercs nervously look around, assault rifle wavering. "What?"

"I think I heard something." Small clatters and banging echoed in the room and Shepard smirked, having a nice idea who it was.

"Go and find out who-" The assassin came out of the ducts, snapping the male mercs neck and quietly and with finesse killed the others, leaving Nassana for last. She let out a small 'oomph' and a gunshot cut her off. Gently and steadily, the assassin laid her down, clapping his hands together and bowed his head, unspeaking.

"Going to ignore me?" Shepard said impatiently after a long moment, trying to get a good look at the assassin. With his head still bowed down, he whispered after another minute, "Must not waste prayers on the wicked."

"She certainly was wicked." Shepard agreed, unbeknownst to her that Thane was not praying for Nassana Dantius. "No. Praying for myself, asking for forgiveness." Gazing tiredly over the dead asari's body, he finally looked up at Shepard, eyes unblinking. "I assume you are looking for me."

"I'm recruiting you for our suicide mission against the Collectors." She said simply, waiting for his response.

"I am dying." Shepard quirked an eyebrow at that. "If this mission of yours will help redeem myself, than I shall accept your offer." Shepard shook hands with the drell assassin, _mission accomplished._

* * *

Shepard watched as the drell walked off, gray jacket swinging behind him. Shaking her head ruefully, she sighed, glad that she could at least rest for a bit. Another killer aboard. One of these days she's going to find a bullet in the back of her head.

Perking up at the daily routine of lunch, she whizzed out after Thane, the drell assassin, left and went straight to the elevator. Waiting hungrily till the elevator came up, she said a quick hell to Kelly and went in when it appeared. Cursing again at the long elevator ride, she hummed along with the elevator music which, surprisingly, was a classic piano piece.

The doors opened and she gleefully shot out, approaching the mess hall which was packed full with crew members. But one in particular made her stop suddenly in her tracks. Garrus Vakarian, the master of the monosyllable, and expert at making people just as awkward as he is.

She backed up and peered around the corner as Garrus picked up his meal from Rupert and went back to the main battery room, supposedly eating alone. That action alone made by him made her feel even more alone. How did things become so different between them? What did she do?

In the middle of questioning herself silently, Tali and Kasumi had dragged her over to Rupert's kitchen, talking excitedly about today's 'Cook's Special'. "Normandy to Shepard. Come in Shepard." Kasumi snapped her fingers in front her face, causing Shepard to break out of her own interrogation.

"Sorry guys." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, and scanned the menu for anything good. "I see. Cook's Special."

"Rupert says there's amino-dextro versions of it. I just hope it isn't that weird pasta stuff from last night. I stayed up all night puking my guts out from that crap." Kasumi conversationally said, drumming her fingers patiently on the countertop. "His ramen is good though. Maybe its-"

"Club sandwiches." Rupert dumped a plate in front of Shepard, Tali, and Kasumi, all safe versions of them. "Enjoy ladies."

Shepard peered at hers and discovered mini pepperonis dotting the inside of it. "Wow…" She mumbled between hurried bites as she stuffed mouthfuls in. Bad idea.

Shepard gagged, trying hard to get the delicious goop out. Several people stared at her, mouths covered worriedly as Tali leaned Shepard over a nearby railing. Out of nowhere, Garrus appeared and remembered from months of human knowledge training classes in C-Sec, and helped Shepard to spit out the remains of her sandwich.

"I knew she was going to choke someday." Kasumi shook her head at her Commander who was now looking at disgust down at the mess she made.

"Thanks…Garrus?" Shepard looked up at the turian, who was now regretting his decision to come out from his 'hidey hole'. Even though he saved his Commander, the verbal exchange was awkward.

"Yeah." And off he left back to his room, staring down at the floor the whole way. Was this what has become of their friendship? Nothing more than a light exchange of words and difficult situations where they have to interact with each other?

Shepard ignored the resuming of conversations, the cleaning up of Rupert, or the name Garrus popping up. Determined to end this charade, she marched into Garrus' room without knocking. When Garrus turned around to the sound of someone barging in, all Shepard saw was the face of Sidonis, the turian in her dream.

But that's when it hit her. Garrus had said something to her when she was aboard the Cerberus ship, getting supplies for the Normandy…

_Shepard I shot you! You were helping me with Sidonis and I took the shot, except I shot you instead. You died! Cerberus had to bring you back again. All because of me. That's why we're here at this station!_

Shepard's eyes widened, as realization struck her hard.

_Garrus you could never shoot me. Besides, why would you shoot me? Ridiculous idea Garrus but whatever. Now come on. Can't keep the Normandy waiting._

"You shot me."


	6. Strange Feelings and Mixed Thoughts

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the slight delay!**

**And...it was bugging me whether or not to insert that strange feeling called 'like/love'. **

**Well...anyways...**

**Read!**

* * *

Shepard numbly stepped back, blue eyes still trained on the turian known as Garrus Vakarian. "You shot me…" She repeated, the automatic door behind her opening.

"Shepard I-" She didn't let him continue. Shepard ran, shoving people who were in her way, and made her way to the women's bathroom. She slumped down by the sink, tears threatening to fall, realization striking her even more so.

"Garrus shot me." The mental image of her best friend killing her was impossible to imagine. Because the Garrus she knew wouldn't do that. The door to the women's bathroom opened and in came Jack.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jack inquired, going about to do her business. Shepard scrunched up her nose as Jack took a piss and she started to explain.

"Garrus…he 'killed' me." Shepard shuddered, unable to say it above a mere whisper. Wrapping her pale arms around her legs, she tucked her head in, afraid that Jack will see her tearing up.

"Oh yeah. About that, the whole Normandy was abuzz for hours. Then it just kinda faded away after the Cheerleader told everybody to shut the fuck about it." Jack scoffed, pulling up her rugged pants and leaned up against the sink, peering down at the balled-up Shepard. "Oh grow a pair Commander Crybaby."

Shepard swore to herself that she'd never punch Jack but at this moment she really did feel like it. Looking up, she quickly brushed the tears away and heavily sighed. "How come I don't remember?"

"Fuck should I know? Ask the Cerberus bitch." Jack washed her hands, not bothering to use soap. "All I heard were rumors."

"Rumors. What rumors?" Shepard shakily stood up, gazing at the grinning face of Subject Zero.

"That the whole thing was a Cerberus cover-up. You were down on the Citadel for that turian's 'assassination deal'. Word was that he killed you." Jack scratched her bald head, letting her fingers fall over her face. "Cheerleader took you to some Cerberus station, fixing you up real nicely. Its all the bitch's fault that you're weeping like a baby."

"Thanks Jack." Shepard whispered softly, backing out of the room and straight to the elevator. Why she even listened to Jack in the first place was a mystery to her, but she did. Zipping back out of the elevator, she took a detour and headed for Miranda's office. "Miranda. Why?"

Miranda looked up at quizzically, about to take a bite out of her club sandwich, noting the tear drops on Shepard's shirt. "Why what Commander?" Miranda regretfully put down her sandwich and pushed away the plate, staring intently at Shepard.

"You know what, Miranda." Shepard said coldly, eyes threatening to tear up again. "Its all your fault that me and Garrus aren't talking anymore."

Miranda sighed, inwardly knowing that Chakwas was right and she was wrong, another simple human flaw. "Not my fault. Its that turian's." She said simply, shrugging as if nothing was wrong. "He's the one who shot you. You should talk to him."

"But…how come I don't remember any of it?" Shepard's voice broke as she rested her shaking hands on the desk, shaking her head.

"You do not remember because it was the Illusive Man's orders. It was a good lesson for the turian, and it reduced any drama between you two. Though now I see it was a waste of resources."

Shepard stares blankly at Miranda, finding it hard to absorb what she just said. "This is...I can't believe Cerberus would just do this to me." Shepard clenches her fists, grinding her teeth. "A lesson for the turian? You DESTROYED our friendship just so I would forget my own friend shooting me?" Shepard thinks back to the blurry flashbacks of her own assassination, as Garrus gripped her bloodied hands.

"I...it was an accident...right?" Shepard feared the answer.

"He took a large risk taking the shot he did. I doubt he took the shot to YOU deliberately... but that doesn't change his disregard for your safety just so he could 'avenge his people'." Miranda folded her hands on her desk and leaned forward a little.

Shepard's wide blue eyes closed shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He's become so blind to his revenge...that he can't even see past his friend's reasoning." Shepard sighed, eyes fluttering open. "Garrus did change." She whispered, backing away from Miranda's desk.

"You brought me back to life. But you didn't bring back my friend." Shepard said plainly, referring to the broken friendship she and Garrus had due to her lack of memory of what had happened.

Shepard slowly trudged to the elevator, hitting the button for her cabin. She'd ought to feed her fish and her hamster. Her fish always seem to die after every mission but her hamster was completely fine. She found the thought slightly amusing as she got out of the elevator and to her room.

"Shepard."

"Garrus! What the hell are you doing here?" He certainly took her by surprise as she felt her heart jump out of her chest.

"Nice. Is that how you greet everybody?" Garrus couldn't help but say that when he saw the expression on her strange human face. He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt on the inside. Mandibles twitching, he caught a glimpse of embarrassment from Shepard. Or was that her Get-the-hell-out-of-my-room face? He never could tell with Shepard.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard said more casually, easing her way around him in order to feed her hungry fish. Pressing the button, she watched as the fish swam up, nibbling at their food pellets.

Garrus knew the reason why he was here. To retell Shepard the truth. But the last time he did that, she laughed him off. He also knew he had been ignoring her. Why? Was it because he, Garrus Vakarian, was scared? To be scared and to feel so disconnected from his own friend and Commander was a horrible thought to bear. And it was all because of Miranda Lawson.

Shepard beat him to the conversation starter. "I know why you did it. Sidonis, the turian who betrayed you, killed your entire team in a sense. Revenge clouded your mind and that prevented you from seeing that I was in your shot."

Garrus' nearly flinched. Was that how she saw it? "I saw an opening. And I took it. You just got in the way at the last second."

"I got in the way? I was adjusting my armor for Christ's sake! Haven't I already told you not to sacrifice lives for your own selfish needs? To take down a criminal? God, this is just like the Dr. Saleon case." Shepard shook her head, clearly frustrated with him. "Haven't you been listening to what I was saying back then?"

"Every word." Garrus knew that to be true.

"Then-" Shepard caught on to what he was saying. Berating and lecturing wasn't going to work with Garrus. "Look…if our positions were vice versa and Sidonis was Finch…then I wouldn't have hesitated in sniping the bastard." Garrus stared at her, wondering and guessing what she was getting at.

"But sometimes we got to let things go." They both said at the same time.

"Right." Shepard nodded once, a small smile appearing. The small moment between them wasn't awkward at all anymore. "I forgive you." She raised her hand, her fingers positioned in the universal gesture for an acceptance handshake.

Garrus gripped her hand and shook it once, his own turian smile coming through. "Good. Cause who else am I going blame when there's a mess in the mess hall?"

"That's why its called a mess hall dumb-ass." She laughed genuinely, following her friend to the elevator. Things were back to normal. And she was happy.

* * *

Things would always tense up every time Garrus brought out his sniper rifle in order to kill a faraway enemy or when Shepard cried out, 'Boom headshot!' And every time Shepard got injured, Garrus was always the first one to be at her side. She knew he still felt guilty and it was killing her.

"Stop." Shepard called out before they headed in to get Mordin's assistant.

"Time is of the essence Shepard. Must continue." Mordin protested, while Garrus looked at her strangely.

"Let's clear something here." She either had to say this now or never. Now sounded preferable. "Garrus…there's a thing called 'forgive and forget'. And I don't think you've forgotten." The timing for this talk was bad but she had to clear the air.

Mordin was about to cut in but settled for observing the two instead, watching each other's reactions. "Shepard this isn't the best time or place to be having this discussion." Garrus argued, glancing at the salarian to prove his point.

"No. We need to say this now or else this will never get resolved. I forgave you. Can you please just get over this whole 'I still feel guilty' stage?"

"Me killing you is something I will never forget. I mean, if you killed me I doubt you could barely keep it together either." Garrus nearly growled, stepping forward.

Shepard had nothing to say to that as she walked past him and to the automatic door which led to Mordin's assistant.

* * *

Shepard strolled along the Citadel along with Thane and Garrus, peering into stores every so often. She had noticed some tension between the two but she no idea why. There was still animosity between her and Garrus but hopefully a trip to the Citadel to buy a new sniper rifle would cool things down. Shepard really wanted to have this whole situation to go away but then again, she wasn't god.

"So…this one you guys?" Shepard had gone into a store at last and picked up a sniper rifle, which was name 'Widow'.

"I would suggest this one instead." Thane grabbed a different sniper rifle, the 'Viper'.

Garrus shook his head, quickly disagreeing. "This one has-" Shepard scowled as Garrus got into a full blown rant about why the 'Widow' was better and how the 'Viper' basically sucked. Thane said a quick, "As you wish," and put away the 'Viper', not wanting to get into an argument with the turian.

Shepard shot Garrus a glare, grabbing both sniper rifles and purchasing them, giving Thane his 'Viper' and Garrus his 'Widow'. "There. Compromise." Shepard gestured for them to follow as the walked back to the Normandy, both the drell and the turian feeling like two disobedient children.

* * *

Garrus stood there at his console, alone with his thoughts. Putting a pause to his calibrations, he sat down on the nearby crate, and he could've sworn he smelt her strange human smell. But if quickly left as soon as it came.

He patted the space beside him, imagining Shepard sitting there, listening to him talk about Sidonis. She was his only outlet for his problems, that someone to talk to. But now she wasn't here anymore. _Was it really all because of Miranda or was it because of him?_

"I think we need to talk." Garrus looked up, and saw the human known as Commander Shepard.

"So do I." Garrus admitted, moving from the crate back to his console, leaning against it easily.

"You shooting me…that's never going to go away is it?" Shepard whispered, sitting where he was just at a few seconds ago. She looked so natural sitting there he noticed.

"No…it isn't."

"Yeah…"

The two sit in silence. Garrus gazed over at her, waiting for her to say something else. He started to get worried, no way was he going to lose a friend because of this whole complicated ordeal. _What is Shepard anyways? An acquaintance? A friend? She had called him that numerous times. _But when he looked at Shepard he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Why don't you like Thane?" Shepard looked up at him, finally filling the silence.

"He's better than me. He has biotics for spirit's sake. He's everything like me only better and different. Tactical wise, he's the best pick when you go out for missions. I don't even know why you bring me along." Garrus let out, shaking his head.

"Because he's not you." Shepard confessed, blue eyes staring at her black combat boots.

Garrus swung his head around, confused at this revelation. "What?"

"Because he's not you." Shepard repeated, whispering even lower. She looked up at him and smiled, and this strange new feeling opened up within him. What was that…he tried returning the smile but it ended up looking like a forced grin.

"Well…alright then." Garrus almost felt…relieved? _Was that relief or was that…no that can't be it. Did HE, Garrus Vakarian, like his Commander even after all that has happened?_

Shepard left before he could find out.

And he was left even more confused than ever.


	7. Guilty Spark

**A/N: A few words before I start this last chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing.**

**Thanks especially to WolverinesDarlin. Great help! **

**Dedicated to her! **

**Psst...she's epic.**

**Okay okay.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shepard tosses her shirt off in the corner, kicking her black combat boots off, shaking off her sweats, and lazily lays across the bed. She flutters her eyes closed, finding sleep easy to reach this time and was grateful for it as drowsiness overcame her.

_"I told you I was going to take the shot if you moved." A turian mutters under his breathe, Shepard barely hearing him._

_"Oh Garrus…" Shepard mumbles herself, blood still spilling rapidly. Garrus?_

_"Shepard…just hang on." Garrus surrenders and comms Chakwas. "Doctor Chakwas! Shepard…something went wrong. Come down! Hurry!"_

_Shepard gazes over at a turian. It was Garrus. _

_"Garrus…don't…be so…hard on yourself. Save…others…once in a…while." Shepard says shakily, tiny blood droplets spilling down the side of her mouth. Blood?_

"_Don't leave Shepard. Why'd you have to play the paragon?" Garrus bawls angrily at her. Was Garrus…crying? _

_"So…I could…save you…from yourself." Shepard reaches out to him and Garrus takes her hand willingly. "So beautiful…" Shepard smiles at him, blue eyes twinkling. Garrus…beautiful?_

_Shepard can barely hear the soft puttering of feet rushing to her, hands gripping her side and head. _

_"I don't mind…dying Garrus. I've…done it…before…one more time…won't hurt…me." Shepard replies with that smile still plastered to her pale face._

_"You won't die Shepard. Not on my watch." Garrus replies…was he getting sadder by the minute?_

_"I told you I'd take the shot Shepard…" Garrus whispers to himself, Shepard tilting her aching head toward him, and seeing the regret and pain behind those turian blue eyes. _

_"Garrus…what happened?" Doctor Chakwas? _

_"I took the shot. I took it. She moved so I took it. But she moved back…Shepard…she's dead isn't she?" Garrus stares off into space, and Shepard squints, knowing fully she was going to die that day. _

_"Garrus...where's my Garrus?" Her voice shaky, she tried clearing her throat but only resulted in coughing up more blood. She was dying…she wanted to disbelieve it but it was true. _

_"Shepard?" Garrus stood up immediately, rushing over to her side. _

_"Garrus…I'll miss you." Shepard says even more shakily, smelling the copper smell of human blood. _

_"Don't leave me Shepard! You're the only one I trust in this whole universe and I'm not about to let you go!" Garrus grips her dying body. Shepard just grins and she gazes up at him, seemingly dead but with a small bit of life still within. _

_Garrus slips his head toward hers and Shepard just stares, unable to move as her life dwindles away from her. The last thing she feels and hears is Garrus. _

_"Good-bye Shepard."_

Needless to say, Shepard woke up with tears in her eyes.

"Garrus…" She sat upright, wide awake. The guilt in his voice, the sorrow in his eyes, the regret in his body language, the unknowing emotion hidden behind all of that.

And the way she talked, the way she smiled, and the way she looked…the unknowing emotion striking again. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was so close…like as if she experienced it before.

Did Commander Shepard, best friend of Garrus Vakarian, victim of the ex-vigilante, survivor of the turian, love Garrus even after all that has happened between the two?

"_Welcome aboard Garrus." Shepard shook hands with the turian, and instantly knew she was going to like this hot-headed naïve cop._

It was there.

"_Commander. Good to see you." The turian said in greeting as she continued on with her question._

"_You've been with C-Sec awhile, have you seen much action?" Shepard's inquired, genuinely interested. This guy was interesting, so why not his stories too?_

"_Well not as much as you, but yeah I've seen some…interesting things." Aha. He hooked her._

"_I bet you have. Anything in particular that stands out?" Story time. _

"_I remember this salarian geneticist who I was set out to investigate…" As Garrus talked, Shepard listened. Every word._

It was there too.

"_I brought in some of his employees for interrogation to see if I could get them to talk. While I was interviewing one of them, I came across something suspicious." There was something behind that word, interviewing. _

"_You mean threatening? Was that really necessary?" She apprehended him on that one._

"_Maybe, maybe not. Either way it paid off." Garrus covered, getting her hint. "One of my detainees starting bleeding profusely during the interview. We offered to patch him but he got frantic, freaked out."_

_Garrus started to get a little fidgety she noted. "I ordered a full exam in order to find out what was going on. Medics found incisions all over his body, some of them fresh. That was our big break. These people weren't just Dr. Saleon's employees, they were his test tubes. Walking, living, test tubes."_

_Shepard slightly recoiled at that, shaking her head lightly. "He was growing parts inside these people?"_

"_Exactly. He cloned their organs right inside their bodies, then he harvested them, and sold them off. Most of the victims were poor, he'd pay them a small percentage of the sales but only if the organs were good. Most of them were a mess, only on the inside. So nobody could see it."_

"_Did you catch him?"_

"_That's the worst part. We never caught him." That's when she swore she saw him inwardly clench up. _

"_Why not? What the hell happened?" _

"_He ran. Blew his lab. Grabbed some of his employees and headed for the nearest space stock. By the time I found out his ship was already leaving. He threatened to kill his hostages if we tried to stop him."_

"_But you went after him anyway. Right?" Shepard couldn't bear the thought if they let him go. But for the sake of the hostages…_

"_I ordered Citadel Defense to shoot him down but C-Sec headquarters counter headed my order. They were worried about the hostages, civilian casualties if his ship was destroyed so close to the Citadel. I told them that those hostages were dead anyways. But they wouldn't listen."_

"_I agree with them. The cost would've been too high just for that salarian. Those hostages would be dead, many more others would be dead if you shot him down."_

"_But he was a killer and…" Garrus sighs, seeing her truth. "Yeah I can understand that." _

_It was also there as well._

"_I saw an opening. And I took it. You just got in the way at the last second." _

"_I got in the way? I was adjusting my armor for Christ's sake! Haven't I already told you not to sacrifice lives for your own selfish needs? To take down a criminal? God, this is just like the Dr. Saleon case." Shepard shook her head, clearly frustrated with him. "Haven't you been listening to what I was saying back then?"_

"_Every word."_

Shepard's grim straight lips curled up into a wide smile. It was there. In an excited rush, she flied right through into her clothing and dashed into the elevator, combat boots in her hands as she hastily put them on inside the elevator.

But in the middle of her happy revelation, she stopped. What if Garrus didn't feel the same?

* * *

"Shepard…I think I need to tell you something." Garrus started, turning around instantly at the sound of the door opening. He was introduced to the facet of Commander Shepard who was donning a heavily wrinkled shirt, backwards sweats, and untied boots.

"Me too…I…Garrus I think I…" She hadn't thought of anything to say to Garrus. _Don't stutter! _"I think I have…feelings…for you Garrus." Shepard managed to say, before closing her eyes tightly. _What am I thinking? The guy shot me for Christ's sake! I highly doubt he feels the same wa-_

"I think I do too Commander." Garrus' mandibles fluttered, head bowed, taken back a bit by Shepard's confession.

The smile she wore earlier grew, as she reached out her hand, lightly touching his arm. "What a messed up pair we make."

"Indeed." Garrus agreed, making a small purring noise as Shepard rested her head against his chest, arms tight around him.

* * *

Shepard leaned up against the wall, taking deep breathes to slow down her heart rate. "Damned collectors are everywhere." She grabs her shotgun to shoot down an approaching husk. "And those zombies." She grumbled, recharging her shotgun.

She took out her assault rifle instead, a horrible shot at it, and scattered fire against the last two Collectors down below. Jack's biotic shield flickered above them, clearly giving away their position. "Just two more…just two more…one dead!" Shepard exclaimed happily as Kasumi sent a grenade flying.

Garrus got out his new sniper rifle, the Widow, and set it up. He focused on scoping out the enemy, the Collector now in his sights. He paused, taking his eye away from the scope and looked to Shepard.

Shepard gave him a reassuring pat on the back and nodded once. "Take the shot."


End file.
